The Five Daiyōkai
by Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros
Summary: Naruto is banshied from the village all because he merges with Kurama becoming a Kitsune daiyōkai. On the Day of his departure he is joined by the most unlikely of alies and they escape to a diffrent world Naruto's Yokai changing three of them into Daiyōkai and one into a goddess mid-transit They Arrive only to bump into everyones favorite group of ragmuffins and a new story start
1. Chapter 1

Escape to a different Time/World

* * *

I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha

* * *

Almost all of them had betrayed him. It was that simple. He Defeated Nagato and Madra, dragged the sorry prince home, and for what? To be banished by the ignorant village Council? Why was that? Well let's see, he had involuntarily absorbed the nine tails during his final battle with Sasuke, and immediately after all the other Tailed beasts had dissolved from their containers to join with his chakra-yoki. Now he truly was a demon, a ten tailed demon. And they despised him for it. However, some stood by him, and it was the most unexpected of people, well, most of them were. Kiba and Hinata had followed him in his banishment; he had to guess about Sai.

"When Danzo tried to take power I killed him with Saskue's help." He explained smiling 'truly' cheerful.

Well that made sense he guessed. After all, Danzo had ruined both boys' lives.

"And I'm not just following you because of Hinata Fox-Face. Those bastards killed Akamaru when he tried to protect her from the council and… there are other things." Kiba said trailing off.

The biggest surprise was when they reached the Valley of the end. There a smug Sauske sat a atop a giant complex circler matrix. "Well, took you all long enough, this is our way out of this place." The Uchiha said smugly.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto managed to get out gapping at his old rival.

"Come on dobe, just because you drag me back to that pathetic bunch of simpletons doesn't mean I'd stay. You should see why I left by now, and who says I need to rebuild my clan there anyways?" He said smirking as the blond demon nodded in understanding.

"But um, aren't they mad at you and Sai for Killing Danzo and then leaving?" He countered

"Sai, you forgot to tell him didn't you?" Sasuke asked now serious.

Sai only nodded sheepishly at him.

"The council told us if we'd retrieve Hinata, kill you and Kiba we would be forgiven. We accepted, it was the perfect way to leave the village after all. I also got the Namikaze, Uzimaki, and Uchiha clan scroll's as part of the deal. Which brings us to the portal matrix I'm standing on at the moment, it was designed by your father as a portal to other worlds, and we can all use it to escape, however it takes a lot of Chakra and we won't be able to activate it without your help." He finished looking at Naruto.

"Okay, so am I doing this alone? Or-"

"Naruto you're not alone, not anymore." Hinata said smiling.

With that she began to channel her chakra into the circle immediately everyone else did the same, there was a flash and then darkness.

Naruto was the first to awaken and what he saw shocked him. There laid his unconscious friends but they had changed. The smell of Dog demon floated in the air around Kiba who had slightly pointed ears and ash-brown hair that had grown out down to about his waist, Sasuke had a Demon-wolf sent about him and other than his Pointed ears and two soft black tails he was basically the same, Sai had pointed ears and a black cat's tail, Finally Naruto stood directly over Hinita a breathed in the intoxicating sent of flowers in the air around her, she was the only one who was giving of a pure and peaceful almost holy aura instead of a demonic one. As he leaned in her eyes fluttered open as she sat up and their lips met.

When Sai came to he sat up he only seemed mildly shocked at his transformation but then noticed Naruto and Hinita sitting far away from each other with their back turned as well.

Sasuke sat up and winced as he realized he had two furry appendages coming from his backside. Then Naruto looked at him and asked "So mind explaining why our cloths changed slightly? I know I wasn't wearing a Violet hakama with orange flames under a Kimono with red and gold flames covering it when we left not that I mind, and Sai wasn't wearing the black and dark blue Hori coat and black hakama, Hinta wasn't wearing that Very flattering white and lavender kimono with the shorter sage green Kimono under it and Kiba certainly wasn't wereing the outfit like yours. In-fact yours is the only one that has only slightly changed." Naruto finished

"I can Only guess since it was your father's design, but perhaps it was to help us blend in?" Saske replied

"You guess?" Naruto asked slightly annoyed the tips of his tails thrashing about ever so slightly.

"Look, It was your fathers design dobe, how was I to know what it did?!" Sasuke said narrowing his maroon demon slited eyes at the blue eyed demon fox.

"In any case we should use our abilities to hide our demonic features since I get the feeling that Demons in any world would be feared, and I'd rather not be judged in such a way." Sai said with a solemn expression.

"And what abilities would those be?" Spoke a rather rude rough male voice. The four awake immediately looked to see what appeared to be a group of three humans and be two demons.

Sakuke put his hand on his sword ready to fight.

"Sakuke, let's try to be civil. New world, new rules and we don't need to go making enemies with the first group we meet." Naruto said surprised at Sasuke's growl.

"Sorry. Instinct I guess, I'm not use to this like you are." Sasuke replied.

"Hello, my name Is Naruto Namikazie, these are my alies and friends. The cat's name is Sai, the grouchy wolf next to me is Lord Sasuke Uchiha last of his clan, the young lovely flower is Lady Hinata Hyūga also the last of her clan and the Lazy lout pretending to be snoozing over there is Kiba of the Inuzu." He finished, half-way lying, and just omitting some unnecessary things.

However, at that last remark Kiba Jumped to his feet and began to rant. "Who are you calling a lazy Lout you goofy fox!" Kiba Barked. Then he started to sniff the air and looked in the direction of Kagome who was looking at him and walked right up to her inches away from her face.

"You smell pretty!" He said with a goofy adorable smile on his face.

Everyone sweat dropped except for a stunned Kagome who simply replied "Thank you. I guess?"

"By the way my names Kagome, that's Inuyasha, he's Miroku, that's Sango, the little ones Shipo and that is Kilala."

At that moment Naruto's stomach decided to growl.

"Ah, Lunch time!" He said pulling out a sealed scroll and unsealing a large picnic basket full of goodies he had decided to liberate from the village on his last day there (He'd liberated a lot more than just that but that's for later on) while Saskue undid a seal on his body containing a large scroll holding a long traditional Japanese table, hey his stomach was growling too!

"Will you all be joining us?" Hinita asked politely.

"Sure! It beats instant Ramen any day!" Kagome said causing Naruto to Jump up and point his finger screaming "Blasphemer" at the shocked Miko.

"Um, have you had Ramen before? I'm pretty sure that it hasn't been invented yet." She asked

"_Uh, oh"_ they all thought.

"Yes. But there could be a chance that were not talking about the same thing, and what did you mean by it hasn't been invented yet? Sai answered for Naruto.

Kagome blushed. "Well um, I'm actually from the future. I got here through the bone eaters well."

"_Hey it's not like they can use the well anyway." _She thought naively

By now the table was set and everyone who was civle was siting eateing at it exept for our two lovable dog demons who were having a glare-off.

"I don't Trust you." Inuysha said while glareing at Kiba.

Kiba shrugged "Well you smell funny." He said returning the glare

"Kiba, you are both dog-demons, and in my book that makes you both smell funny." Sai said while "sighing".

The remark caused a few snickers from the table.

"Actully Sai, Inyasha is only half-Demon." Miroku replied nonchalantly.

"WHY'D YOU TELL THEM THAT!?" Inyasha yelled

"We would have figured it out eventually, what with you smelling strange and all." Replied a smirking Uchiha with Naruto nodding in agreement.

Shipo decided to voice something that had been bothering him.

"Um my lord, why did you not call yourself a lord along with the others when you obviously are one." Shipo asked Naruto

Naruto coughed nervously "What makes you think I'm a lord?" he asked quizzically

"Well it's obvious because of your tails, Fox demons are ranked in power by the number of tails they have the most I've ever heard of is three but you have five." Shipo exclaimed

Naruto smiled "Very good, you are quite clever to see through my ruse, and look underneath the underneath, an important skill for a fox."

"T-Thank you my lord." Shipo said blushing slightly from the praise.

"Naruto would be just fine."

"After we're finished eating I intend on answering the loud red ones question about hiding our demonic features." Naruto said.

Inuysha was about to respond until Sai stuffed a pork-bun in his mouth.

* * *

**Well do you lot like it? Should I continue or make you all give me a bunch of reviews first?**


	2. Help!

I have writers block so I ask you the readers to PM me ideas to help with the next two chapters. Esentaly I'd like everyone's opinions this could end up a multi-crossover so there are no bad ideas. Just PM me and I'll try to come up with something soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Lessons for all

I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha

Naruto looked around at his friends and stood up from the table which was sealed away so after. "Well first I suppose you all want to see how we can hide ourselves from humans, but don't think you'll be able to do any of this because you have to be in touch with your own life force in order to do what I'm about to demonstrate."

"Then what's the point of you showing us!" grouched Inuyasha.

"You said you wanted answers so were giving them to you dobe." Sasuke sneered from where he was sitting in a tree

"What'eg you call me?!" Inuyasha said stalking towards the Uchiha cracking his knuckles.

"INUYASHA SIT!"

*Bamph!*

Everyone sweat drops and the guys move away from Kagome. (They don't know how she did that!)

"Don't be to offended Inyuasha, Sasuke is like that to almost everyone."Naruto explained then turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, please pick fights at another time."

"Whatever!" he huffed turning his head away.

"As I was saying you have to be young when you start out learning this stuff, I'm sure I could teach Shippo. *Said demon kit gets exited.* but that's about it."

With that said, Naruto began his demonstration going through the basics of ninjutsu and genjutsu. When he was finished there were many different reactions. Shippo had stars in his eyes. Miroku ,Kagome and Sago looked impressed, and Inuyasha looked suspicious."

"As you all can see we can hide ourselves to look human so to avoid complications." Naruto said as he changed his hair black and his tails disappeared as well as his claws, Sai followed his example with his tail and claws, as did Sasuke with his and Kiba.

Naruto turned to the Shippo. "You know, I could be your mentor if you like."

"Really!"

"Yup, you can call me big bro as well if you like."

"Okay!"

"Good!"

"So Kagome, just out of curiosity where are you all headed right now?" Kiba asked as he walked beside the Miko.

"Well we were headed to Kaede's village. You all are welcome to come if you like." She said with a smile.

Kiba turned to Naruto and the rest of the group. "What do you guy's think?"

"Well, it would be beneficial for us to find a place of reference that we can navigate from." Sai commented.

"I'm fine with that as long as Naruto-kun is coming." Hinata chimed in

"Well I'm okay with going I need a new adventure and this group has that new adventure-y fill to them ya-know!" Naruto said with a smile

"Well I'm following Naruto, because ever since we got here I've been filling… uh strange, and want Naruto to explain some things to me but I'd like to reach our destination first." Sasuke replied.

"Okay then, you guys can follow us to Kaede's Village." the miko chirped

"Kagome! Don't trust these guys, they may be after the Shikon shards!" Inuyasha yelled.

"The what?" Naruto asked confused as he looked over at Inuyasha.

"Oh nothing!" Kagome countered before glaring at Inuysha.

"Oh, okay." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

The group continued on for several hours before they came up to a river with a forest at the edge of it.

"We'll take a break here and then continue on after we rest, the village isn't that far ahead now." Miroku said

"Um Shippo, would you like to meditate with me? It can be your first lesson since mediation is essential to unlocking the chakra networks that allow the different abilities that I showed you guys."

"Okay! Can you tell me what to do?"

"Sure. Come over here we'll mediate at the base of that tree by the river."Naruto said pointing to a large oak.

While Naruto began to instruct Shippo Miroku approached the others with a question that had been bugging him.

"So um Sai and Kiba was it? Can you explain why Lady Hinata has a Holy Aura and why Naruto has a Nature Aura rather than a demonic one when they aren't suppressing it to appear human?" Asked Miroku

"Hmm, not really sure about that myself. Sai?"

Sai closed his eyes, and stood in a thinking pose. "I have a theory but that's it. Hinata is more of a minor goddess. As for Naruto I'd have to say… *opens his eyes* It's probably because he can draw power from the Earth and Nature itself."

"Incredible!"

Kiba shrugged "Not really, Naruto was trained as a Sage."

At that moment Naruto started to glow with a whiteish shining aura and began to grow more tails.

"W-What is he doing!?" Sano asked with surprise in her voice.

"Oh, Naruto-kun is probably re-growning his other four tails. You see he sacrificed a lot of power to transport us here and lost four tails as consequence. Like Shippo said, tails are a sign of power with Kitsune, so he is probably using his Sage Mode to regain what he lost." Hinata answered politely.

"So what are they doing?" Inyasha said looking at the two Kitsune.

"Shhhh!" everyone shh'ed him.

"Ya-know your awfully rude man." Kiba snarked

"Hmph says the "pot" to the "kettle"" Sasuke commented with a smirk

After a few minutes Nauto got up and stretched before hiding his regrown tails then went to Shippo and held his hand over the boy to speed up the process.

After a few more minutes Shippo's eyes snapped open. "I think I felt something aniki."

"Good but that's all for today okay?"

"alright aniki!"

"Hmph! Why does Shippo call him "Big bro" when we've known each other longer?" Inuyasha complained.

"Ohhh, I get it! Are you jealous Inuyasha?" Kiba said smirking.

"As If I just think the brats being ungrateful!" Inuyasha ranted

"Admit it! You're so are jealous!" Kiba laughed

"AM NOT"

"ARE SO"

"AM NOT"

"ARE SO"

"AM NOT"

"ARE SO"

"AM N-(*Kagome*SIT BOY!)"* Wamph!*

HAHAHA, I WO- OWW! * whimpers* Hinata let go of my ear!"

"Not until you behave."

And this is the sight that greeted Naruto and Shippo when they aproched the others.

Hinata was holding a whimpering Kiba by the ear, Kagome was lecturing a scowling, pouting Inuyasha, Sango was talking to Sai and Miroku Sasuke was sitting on the ground looking irritated at everyone and everything"

After they reasted a bit more they contioued there way to the village.

"Hey, Broody wolf, whats wrong?"

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto. "I'd rather wait till we get to this village but I suppose I can tell you now."

"…"

"Ever since we got here, I've been feeling….. un-Uchiha like.. I guess? What I mean is… I can't seem to control my temper, and I find myself getting openly agitated about stupid things."

Naruto raised his eyebrows in understanding but let Sasuke continue

"I feel sort of like an emotionally unbalanced teen or someone who has little self-control. It's frustrating!"

*Snickers*

"It's not funny!"

"Actully, yes it is. But I think I understand what's happening.

"What?"

"I can only theorize that your personality is changing because of your recently acquired demonic heritage. Wolves are known to be feral, and for some reason you got two tails worth of energy… much more than Kiba or Sai, and Hinata became a goddess-like being. Kiba was already somewhat feral to begin with,sono big change in personality if anything he seems more at ease. And Sai seems to have acquired emotions because of his upgrade."

"What about you?"

"Please, I had to deal with this shit every waking hour of my life, when I finally became A Yokai it balanced me out somewhat."

"So.. the change in personality is an outward psychological manifestation of my new body?"

"I guess so.." _"What the hell did he just say?!" _"Anyway at least you're not an Emo duck butt head anymore!"

*Growl*

"Hey I much more prefer the new.. Sarcastic, deadpan-snarking, angsting wolf persona! By the way, that pony tail suits the new you!"

Sasuke stopped. "Ponytail?" he slowly put his hand up behind his head, and sure enough he felt a long thick pony tail coming down his back side."

"_Hmph, maybe I should try out a new personality? Perhaps…Maybe a lady killer?"_ Sasuke mused to himself with a smirk

"Guys there's the village up ahead!" shouted to Naruto's group.


	4. Explanation

Time for an Explanation

* * *

Okay here's the Deal people, I wrote this story on a whim. But enough of you seem interested in it so here's what I'm gonna do…

I've decided to use it as a spring board for a bunch of other stories involving our favorite Blond Fox hero. So I want you all to prepare for the coming next chapters which will be the last ones for this story before I start the new stories. The reson is that I just think That Inuyash while good is not the right match for how powerfull Naruto is.

Here is the lineup of other stories I plan on crossing over with this Naruto:

*Harry Potter

*Rurouni Kenshin

*Darren Shan Saga/Cirque Du Freak

*Pirates of the Caribbean

*Rise of the Guardians

*Danny Phantom

*Blue Exorcist

* Percy Jackson

It will be sort of a time line thing and Naruto and the rest will meet these other people in this world through out history.

If there are any more that you think I should add to this list then please do share your ideas with me.

Now I should probably explain a little about Naruto's Kitsune Powers so you guys don't get confused.

Naruto and his freinds from "Five Daiyokai" are defiantly going to be God-mode-ing, but they will not have a god complex (Well Naruto won't at least), He will be more of a mischief maker and a trickster to many people that he thinks need to be taken down a peg. He will have power over Time and Space (Which is a Nine tails power) allowing him to be in many places at once and He will have the ability to turn Humans into half Demons and Half Demons into full demons By sacrificing a tails worth of power each, (Although The Half demons have to stay that way for ten years before he can change them again.). That said He will mainly take the role of a supporting character and a teacher. And yes there will be many who fear his power to alter fate. One of the people who will fear him and his influence is Desmond Tiny. Another person who's skin he will get under is Dumbledore and Voldemort respectively. He will be able to do Demon magic, so he will meet wizards later on. He will be good friends with Calypso, Nichols St. North, and Dionysus. He will also be in touch with his friends throughout time and they will make appearances in some of these other stories. Also, You will hear him be called by these different titles:

Rift Walker

Fate breaker

Wish Maker

Lord Fortune

(There will be many more but you will have to wait)

I Just decided to inform You guys about this So that you will know what I'm up to. Like I Said this story has to muchpotinal to waste so I decided to do Multiple Crossovers.


	5. Time to Travel

Time To Travel! Believe it!

* * *

I do Not own Naruto

* * *

Naraku's Wasps –"BZZZZZZZZZZ"

"The Village is under Attack!" -Kagome

"It Looks like Naraku knew we were headed here."-Miroku

"Finally Some excitement" Kiba and Sauske

"Looks like fun."-Naruto

*Sighs* "oh Naruto-kun"-Hinata

(So as our intrepid young heroes arrive at the Village while it's under attack by dozens of Narku's Demon Wasps, the fight commences and guess what…?)

* * *

Sasuke leaps into the air and….**Amaterasu!** ….."Gods I'm hot." *with village girls he's just saved swooning in the background*

"OI! Sasuke leave some for me!" ...**Rasen-Shuriken!**

**(combined attack)KABOOOOOM!**

Kiba turns to Sai *Sighs*"Those idiots are gonna burn the whole village down by accident."

Sai to Kiba *nodding* "We better go and check on the rest of the villagers to make sure they're all right."

Hinata turns to Kagome and Inyasha who, at this point, are just gawking at the scene cuz of the sheer awesomeness of it all. "So, how long have you two known each

other?"

* * *

(…. It was boring for them.)

Naruto looks around at the carnage he and Sauske just dealt out. "Huh, I was under the impression that the battle would be much harder than that."

*Sasuke yawns slightly* "Well that settles it then, Victory is dull."

While Kagome met with Kaede, Naruto and his friends discussed what they would do for the rest of eternity, and eventually they decided to find a base and then a way explore the world. Kiba and Sai would look for a ship to 'acquire', Sasuke would go and acquire a base for them to use. Fortunately, it didn't take much time for them to get these things accomplished and report back.

Naruto Also met with Lady Kaede and introduced his group.

They decided that they would stay a bit longer until Kagome returned from her time, but Naruto asked Kagome to get some maps of the world so they could explore to which she agreed. During their time in the village Hinata would use her Nature Goddess powers to help the farms grow as well as heal the sick of the village and care for the children while Naruto and Shipo would guard her. Kiba, and Sai would patrol and gather info. After a while, the villagers started referring to Hinata as an incarnation of Inari Ōkami because of the presence of Naruto and Shipo.

Sauske found that if he really wanted to be left alone by women that he should pay attention long enough and pour on the charisma and they would just faint or their brains would turn to mush from the sexy aura he was purposefully exuding.

"I should have doen this a long time ago..." the Uchiha muttered to himself

The day Kagome arrived back from her time Naruto decided to gather everyone together to speak to them.

"Okay Guys here's the Deal, We have this whole world to explore and do whatever we want however we need a base around here. Luckily Sasuke found an Abandoned Castle that some bandits had been using a dwelling and well… he cleaned it out so to speak."

Kiba and Sai snickered knowing exactly what Naruto meant by that.

"We're all going there next and I will start renovating it for our purposes I also plan on placing a barrier around it using seals so that only we can enter it. Any other information?"

"Yeah Kiba and I found a ship that was in good condition and Sasuke stored it away with Kamui, and he told us this place is located near a steep cliff overlooking a hidden dock cut into the cliff side."Sai informed them.

"Really? That's great! it means we have access to the Ocean from our base, great pick Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed

"Did Kagome get us those foreign Language books and maps you asked for?" Sai inquired

"Yes she did, and as for learning them I decided that I'd teach you all the "Shadow clone " Technique so that you can all learn it easily Sauske already knows it, but we can all do it now that well.. *glances at Inuyasha's party briefly* ever sense we arrived here."

Every one nodded knowing that Naruto was trying to keep from revealing that they used to be human. It would just be too much trouble to explain.

"Okay Then, Sauske knows where we need to go, so he will be leading us temporarily if you have any good-byes to say I suggest you do them now we'll be leaving tomorrow morning dismissed." And with that, everyone went to get ready While Shipo went to say his good-byes to Kagome and the rest of the Inuyasha gang.

"Kagome, guys I'm leaving tomorrow with Aniki, He says that he wants to travel and see the world and stuff but he's gonna teach me, and says that after he's done I can come and help you guys with you quest."Shipo informed the group

"Oh Shipo I'm gonna miss you"Kagome said hugging the little kit

"Yeah well good riddens.."

"SIT BOY!"

*BAMPH!*

"It's Alright Kagome, I know that Inuyasha just doesn't know how to deal with good-byes."

Naruto came up behind Shipo at this point. "Then don't say 'Good-bye' kit. Instead just say 'Until next we meet'. "He said with a brotherly smile.

Then he went over to Kagome and whispered into her ear, and she blushed he pulled back and looked at Inuyasha. "Consider it, okay?" he said to her before walking off with Shipo.

"What was that about?"

"H-he thinks, that I should keep an open heart and not give up…"

"Give up on what?!" Inuyasha demanded

"Hmph, If you'd get a clue, then maybe you'd be able to figure it out!" Kagome said marching off

"K-Kagome wait!"

The next day most of the Village turned up for our Hero's Departure. The Inuyasha gang had left the afternoon before.

"Lady Kaede, Before we leave I'd like to give you this to keep in contact with you." Naruto said Handing over a crystal globe

"All you need to do to activate it is think of me and use the activation word: Uzumaki, If I am present, I will answer. I am planning on establishing a communication network to keep track of the happenings around Japan, so if anything important happens I can communicate with you via that globe. So until next time, I bid you farewell." And with that The Six travelers were off.

(Author style: Skip no Jutsu)

Around a day later Sasuke led the group to an Ancient Japanese Castle complex that was just a bit dilapidated, it was really in a good location because it was surrounded by a huge forest and overlooked the ocean. Naruto got to work with his clones setting up a Space/Time barrier surrounding the Castle that was anchored to the surrounding forest and the rocks that littered the small cove, and applied seals to those trees and rocks that made them permanent fixtures. Hianta used the Mokuton ability shed acquired as a nature goddess to grow gardens and orchards around the castle grounds while Kiba, Sai and Sasuke used their clones to renovate the Castle. After Naruto had activated the Barrier he went on to apply seals to the Castle itself reinforcing its structure so it could last forever. By the end of the week they had the most secure base in Japan, maybe the world.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"M' fixing Hinata a seafood dinner."

Sasuke and Kiba were watching their blond friend make a seafood dinner with grilled lobster scallops grilled fish and boiled crab…

"Why?" They asked simultaneously

Shipo came up behind them at that point "It's a mating ritual with Kitsune, the Male usually presents his intended with a meal of fish, but it can get more elaborate depending on the individual." Shipo explained causing the other two to nod in understanding and Naruto to blush.

Later on that day Naruto would propose to Hinata over their meal.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-kun."

"I would like you to be the one whom I share the rest of eternity with. This meal, its.."

"I already know Naruto-kun, I love you I always have." she said snuggling next to him.

"Hinata, thank you, you saw me when I was invisible to everyone else.."

"So" then Hinata-chan, should we start planning a wedding or what?"

"Mmm, let's just skip the wedding for now and go straight to the honeymoon, I was thinking something exciting like visiting the Caribbean." She said pecking him on the cheek.

"…."

"Caribbean it is then!"

* * *

**Well there you go I updated**


End file.
